Embodiments relate to analysis of electronic data such as data of an on-line bank account hosted by a financial institution. On-line banking is very popular, and millions of users manage their accounts utilizing on-line banking There are many times when an account is opened but then utilized for business or both personal and business purposes. Account holders, however, may not indicate that the account is a business account or that the account is utilized for business purposes, and account names often are or relate to the account holder's personal name rather than a business of the account holder. Further, account names provided by account holders, such as when accounts are initially opened, may be familiar to the users, but may be incomplete or include a short and often ill-formed text descriptions such that even when it is intended to identify or describe a business, the ill-formed text description may not permit such identification to others besides the account holder. These issues make it difficult to determine the meaning of an account name, and even more difficult to determine whether an account so named is a business account used for business purposes.
Financial institutions often treat users that conduct only personal transactions and other users that conduct business, or business and personal transactions indifferently since they are unable to differentiate these different accounts and account holders. Consequently, many account holders that have business accounts or that utilize accounts for business may miss out on offerings or opportunities offered by the financial institution to businesses. It is estimated that the number of such users is on the order of millions. These millions of account holders may not know about and may not receive the benefits of additional business-related account services, software programs or offerings, and support or promotions related to their business activities and that are available to them. Likewise, financial institutions miss out on opportunities to better serve their customers and satisfy customer needs, enhance customer experiences and loyalty to the financial institution, and the opportunity to cross-sell the customer to other products or services. Thus, the inability to identify accounts that are utilized for business purposes can have a significant impact on services provided to account holders and account holder opinions of the services they receive from a financial institution.